Sucked into Zelda book one: The Beginning
by TheZeldaQueen
Summary: Michelle is your average 17-year-old girl. However, she goes on an adventure that will change her life forever...
1. Chapter 1: How I got there

I think we should start out simple: My name is Michelle, I come from California, I am 17 years old, and I hate high school.

Its not the teachers, lessons, or the cafeteria food that I hate. Its my classmates. They are intent on making my life miserable.

But what really started it was going to the school dance. I had no date, but I showed up anyway, to show the popular kids that I'm not afraid of them. I stepped into the building with a $1000 dress, and expected all the kids that were mean to me to say sorry for the way they treated me.

I couldn't believe how wrong I was.

Instead, all the popular girls were carrying out their threat: They were throwing punch-soaked napkins at me.

I didn't know what else to do, so I kicked off my high-heals and ran out of the school and school grounds, hoping they wouldn't follow me.

I was once again, very wrong.

They were running after me, throwing rocks and shouting bad words.

I ran into the woods next door to the school and went to my sad place: a 5 by 8 foot lake in the middle of the forest.

Why I call it my sad place? Well, one day, my family and I had a large picnic there. Then, my sister, Alex, wanted to see how cold the water was, so she jumped into the lake. When she disappeared, both my mom and my dad dove in after her.

They never came back.

Then, one day, I showed my best friend, Jane, the lake. She didn't believe me, so she jumped into the lake.

She never came back.

So, now every time I'm teased, or just had a really bad day, I go there to pray to my parents, sister, and best friend, even though they can't hear me.

So, on with the story.

Where was I?

Oh, yeah...

I was at my sad place now, asking myself _why me? Why me?_

The populars had caught up to me, surrounding me and the pool.

"What's your next move, jerk?" one of the snobbiest girls asked.

I looked at the pool.

"This," I said and jumped into the pool, hoping that I would see my family in the next life.

Once I was at the bottom of the pool, I looked up wanting to see what the populars were doing.

However, I watched in horror as the surface of the water turned into dirt.

Then, the water was pushing me along a tunnel. However, I was facing the opposite direction, so I turned around and started swimming with the current, praying to dear god that there was an opening at the other end.

My luck finally kicked in.

About a minute later, I noticed an opening, only a few seconds away.

I swam as fast as I could to it, or as fast as I can go in a large dress.

I got to the opening to take a well needed breath.

Then something strange happened.

The hole was sucking me back, like it didn't want me there.

I stuck my hand out of the water, hoping someone would see it.

In the meantime, I was fighting the current. However, there was a problem: I was running out of air. I was drowning.

My whole body relaxed, someone grabbed my hand, and I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2: I meet a hot boy

**Hi people! I have added things for this chapter! I hope you like it. Thanks to **Dreaming of Death **for the good review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda. If I did, Ilia wouldn't have sideburns.**

"Is she okay?"

"I don't know."

"Did you get all the water out of her lungs?"

"I don't know."

"Is she alive?"

"I'll check."

I felt two fingers press against my neck. After a second or two, they were gone.

"She's alive."

Thats about when I woke up, but I kept my eyes closed. I wanted to hear more of the conversation.

"Oh." That person sounded really upset that I was alive

"llia, just because I said that I think she's pretty, it doesn't mean that you need to pray to the Golden Goddesses that she is dead."

"Sorry."

That was when I accidentally shifted a bit

"Wait a second...She's awake!"

I groaned

"Alright. You got me," I said and I opened my eyes. My jaw dropped.

The hottest guy ever was sitting right next to me. He had sandy-blond hair and dark blue eyes. He had is pointy ears, like an elf, but they were pierced, which I thought made him look cuter. However, when he saw me awake, he looked worried.

"How much did you hear?" He asked worriedly.

"Um, everything. You seriously think I'm cute?"

He nodded and I blushed.

"Whats your name?" He asked.

"Michelle."

"Strange name."

"Probably not as strange as yours." I shot back.

"My name is Link."

"Link." Where have heard that name before?

Someone coughed behind him.

"Oh sorry," He turned toward me. "Michelle, this is llia."

llia was a pretty girl with light brown hair and green eyes. She would've fit in with the popular girls perfectly, if it weren't for her sideburns. Yes audience, she has sideburns, which made her look ridiculous. Her name also sounded familiar.

"Whats wrong with your clothes?" llia said, sounding a little pouty.

"My dress?" I looked down at it. It was fine other than a few dirt smudges and that is was sopping wet.

"llia, don't be rude," Link said as he helped me up.

I took a moment to take in my surroundings. There was a large lake with a few tiny waterfalls. There was a few odd, horseshoe shaped weeds and a gorgeous brown horse.

Against my better judgement, I walked toward the horse, with my hand out stretched.

Once I got close enough to pet her, however, she backed up and tried to bite me.

I jerked my hand back.

I heard Link laugh behind me.

"Be careful. Epona is a stubborn horse," Link laughed. He got on Epona and reached out for my hand, inviting me to get on. "Come on, I'll show you around Ordon."

I took his hand and got on Epona. I looked around, and Link laughed at the look of disbelief on my face.

Link. llia. Epona. Ordon. It all made sense now.

I was in the Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is where I work. I'm a wrangler." Link said as he proudly showed me Ordon ranch.

"Nice. Just wondering, did other people come out of that hole?"

"Yes. A family of three and a 17 year old girl."

"Take me to them."

"I have to finish work first."

"Okay."

Link rode around and herded goats. After a few seconds, they were in the barn.

"Wow. Your fast."

"Thanks."

"Can we go to the village now?"

"Okay."

We rode into the village.

"Why do you want to meet the other people who came out of the hole?"

I took a breath.

"They are my parents."

We went to their house and saw them. I spent hours with them before they got annoying.

Anyway, the best part of that day was that I was told that I was going to stay in Link's house! I nearly screamed. Then, Link got me Ordon clothes, which are hard to get on.

Link's house is in a tree. It is a tidy little place.

"So, where do you come from?" Link asked when we were inside.

"Well, I come from a place called the U.S.A."

"How do you feel about being away from home?" Link asked.

"Well, I feel nervous, excited, maybe a little scared."

"Why did you leave then?"

"I am running away."

"Why?"

"You ask a lot of questions."

"That was my last one."

"Fine. I went to a dance, and a bunch of girls were being mean to me. I ran to a forest and ended up here."

"Okay. Goodnight Michelle."

"'Night Link."

I fell asleep on the couch, thinking of a way out of this game.


	3. Chapter 3: The adventure begins

**Sorry about the delay. I will update tomorrow also!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Zelda.**

I spent the next couple of of days exploring Ordon village. I got money by cutting grass and breaking pumpkins. Literally. When I cut grass or broke pumpkins, I got rupees, which is I guess is money in this place.

I found Jane. She works with Sera (a fat but insanely nice women) at her shop.

"We are not in a video game," Jane told me after work one day.

"Um, how do you know?"

"I'm a scientist. When I got here, I did tests on the pool. It turns out, we are in another dimension and that pool is a portal!" Jane squealed.

"So, there is a Legend of Zelda dimension. Is there a Kid Icarus Uprising dimension? Percy Jackson dimension?"

"Probably."

I was kind of happy that I wasn't in a video game. I could stop worrying about what would happen to me if I got to the end of the game.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I have spent a week at Ordon, and I never want to leave!

Link has been awesome. By awesome, I mean he is too easy. I can pull off really old jokes (7 ate 9 and other cheesy jokes), and he thinks they are really funny.

But today, he got me back. I had a large, loud horn that can probably wake up everyone from here to Hyrule. Link got a hold of it and pushed the button.

"ARRHRHHAHAHH!" I screamed as I fell off the couch."Ow.."

Link was now laughing.

"Sorry...I...didn't...know...what...that...would...do.." he said in-between laughter.

"Laugh all you want, but I think you woke up everyone in Ordon."

"Oops."

"Come on, don't you have work today?"

"Yeah. Do you want to come with me?"

Something about him asking me to come with him made me blush. What was it? His hopeful smile? His dark blue eyes? I don't know, but I said yes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After work, he was hanging out with his friend Rusl. When he came back, he had exciting news.

"Rusl said he was bringing a sword to Hyrule a a gift for the royal family, but he wants me to do it instead!" Link said excitedly.

"Nice," I was really happy for him, but I was going to miss him.

"I'm not finished," Link said

"Sorry."

"Anyway, I...I..IwantyoutocomewithmetoHyrule." Link said, blushing.

"What did you say?"

He took a breath.

"I want you to come with me to Hyrule," Link said.

"You mean it?"

Link nodded.

"Then yes I will come with you," I said happily.

Link let out a sigh of relief.

"I leave in two days, so we have plenty of time to get ready," he said

I spent those two days cutting more grass (Link banned me from breaking pumpkins, even though they grow back after five minutes) so I can get enough money to buy souvenirs. Okay, that sounds little girlish, but Alex really wanted to go to Hyrule. I had to promise to get her something from there if she would play with Beth, Talo, Malo, Colin and leave me and Link alone.

Two days later, we were ready to go, but Link had to go to work first. He finished in under 16 seconds. Then, he helped me onto Epona, jumped the gate, and we went to pick up the sword and go.

We rode into Ordon, and Mayor Bo gave us a little speech on how long we have to get to Hyrule.

All was well, until Ilia noticed a tiny cut on Epona.

"LINK!" She shouted. "You have been jumping fences with Epona again! You know that hurts her!"

"Ilia, calm down," Mayor Bo said.

"FATHER! How can you be so easy on him? Your the MAYOR! You should be acting like one!" She shouted.

I face-palmed, and Link and Bo looked at each other and sighed.

"You poor thing...It'll be alright, Epona. I'll take you to the forest spring right now. Once we soothe you in the spirit's spring, you'll feel better in no time," Ilia said as se led Epona away.

"Oh no! Without Epona, you guys won't be able to deliver the present on time!" Mayor Bo exclaimed, stating the obvious.

"Mayor, we'll get her," I said. I grabbed Link's arm and led him away.

We ran along Ordon and came to the pathway toward the spring and Link's house. Collin wanted to see llia so he came along with us.

Our problem was that Talo, Malo, Beth, and Alex were blocking our way.

"No. You are not going to pass!" Talo shouted.

"Alright, I'll give you 10 rupees, per person" I said taking out my wallet.

"And I'll let you practice with my wooden sword, but only if you let the three of us pass" Link offered.

The kids looked at each other and shouted YES!

We handed over our stuff and proceeded to the lake.

When Epona saw Link, she backed away from Ilia and looked at Link.

"Epona still choses you over me." Ilia sighed.

_That is because she is his horse_, I thought.

"Look, we really need to go llia, so please move," Link said.

She was about to move when a loud banging interrupted us.

King Bublin (anyone who has played Twilight Princess knows who he is and how ugly he is) and two other bublins rode into the clearing. A arrow came wising through the air and landed on Ilia's back. Collin and Link were knocked out, but I pretended they knocked me out too and laid next to Link, praying to dear god that they won't kill us.

Fortunately or unfortunately, the bublins didn't notice me or Link. King Bublin opened up a portal and left with llia and Collin.

"Link, wake up," I said after I was sure that they left.

He woke up and I told him what happened.

"We have to find them," Link said.

We ran across the bridge and to the place the bublins vanished. However there was a large, dark wall that blocked us from leaving.

Then, almost randomly, a large, orange colored hand reached out and grabbed us.

A shadow beast had Link in his hand, but he had dropped me. I laid on the ground, writhing in pain. I was refusing to let the Twilight take me (in the Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, all humans except for Link and Zelda turned into a spirit).

However, rejecting the Twilight made me feel l was being ripped in two.

Then, almost out of nowhere, four orbs of light came out. Those lights were interesting. They all had different colors. One was green, another was blue, one was red, and one, well, was light.

"Help," I moaned to them. Okay, maybe you think I am crazy for talking to balls of light, but I was desperate for survival.

Then, as if they heard me, the moved closer and went into me. Literally, they went into me. At once, the pain left and I was okay, but really drowsy.

"Link!" I called. "Link! Whe- oh my gosh!"

Link, upon touching the Twilight, had fainted and turned into a wolf.

"Link," I moaned. I laid next to him, and passed out.


	4. Chapter 4: I meet Midna

**Hi people! This is my last chapter before I go on vacation! I will update again on Wednesday. **

**Disclaimer: Never had, never will.**

I woke up in a dungeon.

I was with Link, but we were both chained to the floor. Link was still a wolf and passed out.

_You have to get out of here. They are going to kill you and your friend, _A friendly female voice in my head said. I had no idea where that voice came from, but I was focusing on Link. I had other things to worry about.

"Link, wake up. Were in a dungeon" I whispered (yes audience, I had to state the obvious).

Upon hearing my voice, Link got up. He looked at the chains, and started chewing on his. After I realized what he was doing, I got a bobby-pin from my hair and started picking at the lock on my leg.

"That won't work. Only magic can get those chains off," a voice behind Link and me said.

I turned around, and recognized the person that spoke immediately.

It was Midna, in her cursed form. Her red hair was so bright it looked orange. She (obviously) had the skin color of a Twili (light blue and black). The Fused Shadow that was on her head looked creepier than it looked in the game.

I ignored her statement and kept picking at the lock. The lock snapped after a few minutes and I was free. I looked at Midna, raised my eyebrow, and went to work on Link's chain.

"It is going to take you forever to get out. That pin is going to snap in 3, 2, 1," Midna said.

As if on que, the pin snapped.

"Let me speed things up," Midna said. She created a ball of darkness and shot it at Link's chain. He was free!

Then, I noticed three triangles on Link's left paw, or hand.

"Link, what happened to your hand, or paw? I'm not sure what to call it now," I said.

Link looked at his paw and barked.

"I can't believe you got through the Twilight," Midna said to me, ignoring Link's yapping. "You were supposed to turn into a spirit."

"I wonder why?" I murmured.

"The mark on your left hand?" Midna guessed.

"I don't have a...WHAT!"

One my left hand, there was the same three triangles as Link's, only they had markings in them. I know those marking from all the Zelda games that I have played.

"Din, Nayru, Farore, Hyllia," I said pointing at the different marks. Those balls of light, weren't light. "I think I'm hosting the Golden Goddesses!"

Link barked in excitement.

In the Legend of Zelda games, Din, Nayru, and Farore were the Goddesses that created the Earth. Din, with her strong, flaming arms, created the red earth, and fire. Nayru created the sky and water and gave law to the world. Farore created the things that would uphold the law. Then, the Goddesses left for the heavens, leaving behind the Triforce: A solid gold artifact that consisted of three triangles. If a person was to make a wish on it, it would come true. To protect the Triforce from falling into the wrong hands, the instructed Hyllia, the goddess of light, to protect it. It's kind of confusing, but they were powerful, and awesome.

I tried something from the book The Red Pyramid.

_Hey Goddesses! Can you hear me? _I thought

_Of course we can hear you. _Four voices mused.

"Anyway, if you can get out, I promise to do one thing you want me to do, after we go see someone," Midna said, interrupting my talk with the Golden Goddesses. Then, she floated right through the bars.

It was easy for Link. He just dug under the bars and was on the other side. He looked at me, as if the say _Come on. What are you waiting for?_

_Din, can you help me melt the bars? _I asked.

_No, because the bars are wood, not medal. _

_What kind of idiot makes a jail cell with wooden bars?_

_Princess Zelda's great great grandfather._

_Can you just help me?_

_Fine._

My hand caught on fire. Strangely, it didn't hurt me, but it tickled. I had to use have of my energy not to laugh. I stepped over to the bars, and burnt them to the ground.

"Thats one way to get out," Midna said. I looked around. She wasn't there.

Then, she fell from the roof (literally) and landed on Link's back. He squealed, then tried to bite her.

"Now now, don't you bite **_me_**," Midna said like was talking to a baby.

"Now now Midna," I mimicked her baby talk. "He is not a baby. HE IS A TEENAGER!"

Link yapped in agreement, which earned him a smack from Midna.

_Should you even trust Midna? _Nayru asked. _She just hit your boyfriend._

_Yes. If I trust her, great things will happen. _I thought, remembering the ending of Twilight Princess. _And Link is not my boyfriend._

_Fine. If things go wrong, it's your fault. _Hyllia said. _But he seams to really like you._

That resulted in me smacking my head to shut the Goddesses up.

"Come on, lets get out of here," Midna said.

I rolled my eyes and followed Link and Midna.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That was horrible!" I said.

I had just swam to Midna. It was sewage and I was lucky I didn't get any in my mouth.

"I am going to smell like sewage water for months," I complained.

We walked and walked and walked until we were away form the dungeon.

"The good news is, we are out of the dungeon!" Midna said.

I looked up.

"Were in a pit Midna. HOW ARE WE GOING TO GET OUT OF IT?" I asked.

"Link is going to jump. I am going to guide him up. You are going to fly." Midna said.

"How am I going to fly?"

"Ask the goddesses."

_Hey Goddesses! _I said._ Which of you can help me fly?_

_Me and Farore. _ Hyllia said

_Alright. Help me up. _

Then, I started flying. I was a little lopsided, but I zoomed around the room and caught up to Link and Midna.

_Next time you want to fly, say FLY! _Farore said.

"Got it!" I said out loud.

Both Link and Midna looked in my direction.

"Who are you talking to?" Midna asked.

"The goddesses in my head."

Under normal circumstances, people would've thought I was crazy and lock me in a mental hospital for all eternity. But in this case, I actually had goddesses in my head, and Midna and Link knew that.

"Whatever. Lets just finish climbing to the top," Midna said. She floated to the next ledge and Linked hopped up to it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hyrule castle looked like it was covered in soot. Twilight etched every corner and at least three towers have crumbled down. The roof survived, but was charcoal-colored, a result of being burnt.

"Hyrule castle is SO beautiful in Twilight," Midna sighed.

Link and I looked up at her in confusion.

"WTH," I said.

"What does that mean?" Midna asked.

"Time out. You don't know what WTH means?" I asked.

_We don't either. _Din said

"What does it mean?" Midna asked.

"What the hell."

"What 'hell' mean?" Midna asked.

"I'm not tellin' you."

"Fine."

_Can you tell _**_us_**_ what 'hell' means? _Farore asked

I told them the meaning.

_Don't ever say that again._

_You're not my mom. _

_Fine._

We crept along the roof of the castle. We were attacked three times but some shadow birds. I took care of them by flying up and saying BOO.

They saw the goddesses in me, so they flew away and never bothered me again...for now.

"This is Zelda's room," Midna said. "You need to talk to her."

We crept along went to the open window.

_I hope she isn't changing. _I thought . Then, I crept into the room.


	5. Chapter 5: We meet Zelda

**Hi people! I am back! Hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer****: Still don't **

A dark figure stood in the room.

She turned around.

"Hell, travelers," she said mystically.

"Um, hi," I said.

Link looked like he was holding in a laugh.

"You were imprisoned. I'm sorry," She said, looking at Link's foot.

"Yeah. No one check on me. I only have four goddesses in my head," I mumbled.

_Hey!_

_Sorry._

"What did you say?" She said.

"Nothing."

"Then listen carefully," She said. "This was once the land where the power of the gods was said to slumber. This was once the kingdom of Hyrule. But that blessed kingdom has been transformed by the king that rules the twilight. It has been turned into a world of shadows, ruled by creatures who shun the light."

"Twilight covered Hyrule like a shroud," She continued. "And without light, the people became as spirits. Within the twilight, they live on, unaware that they have passed into spirit forms. All the people know now is fear. Fear of a nameless evil."

"The kingdom succumbed to twilight, but I remain its princess," She took off her hood. "I am Zelda."

"Go figure," I muttered.

"What did you say!" Zelda took a step towards me.

"I didn't say anything," I said innocently.

"Then go, the guard will be coming to check on me soon," Zelda went back to the to the window to look at what was left of her kingdom.

"Lets go," Midna said.

We left the room, but we heard sounds coming from the stairs.

"That must be the guard!" I squealed.

"There is an open window right there!" Midna said.

"Fly!"

I grabbed Link and Midna, and flew through the open window.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wait, you want me to take you back to Ordon?"

Link and I nodded our heads vigorously.

"You promised to do one thing for us. We want to go to Ordon," I folded my arms.

"I guess a promise is a promise, so I'll let you go back to where you first tumbled into twilight. But, are you really sure you should be going back? Are you sure you aren't forgetting anything important? Eee hee! Do you want to save them?" Midna changed her form to look like Colin, then llia the snob, then... Alex.

"We need to save them!" I said. As much of a pain Alex was, she was my sister, and I love her. "But first take us to Ordon. I need to see my Mom and Dad."

"Well, in that case, little Midna would be happy to help you! But...Well, you'd have to be my servant, and like a servant, you'd have to do exactly as I say!" Midna said.

I faltered for a moment, then said yes. I would do anything to help my sister.

"Lets go then," She created a portal and Link and I left Hyrule.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ordon wasn't covered in Twilight.

It was all the same, other than a broken fence and it was night.

"Link, are you still a wolf?" I couldn't see him.

Link answered me by barking at me.

"Great," I muttered.

Then Midna appeared out of Link's shadow. She was all black, for she couldn't come into the light without hurting herself. As long as she was in a shadow, she was fine.

" If you want to back into the Twilight, you need a weapon, preferably a sword and a shield," Midna said.

"Link has fangs and claws," I said. _Duh._

"I was talking to you," Midna said.

_Ha ha ha. _

_Shut up Hyllia._

_Sorry._

"Anyway, you need to get the weapons, so just stroll into Ordon, get them, then come back out and meet us at this spring," Midna stated.

"Fine." I stormed off into the village.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Michelle!" "Michelle!" "Michelle!"

EVERYONE in Ordon was running after me.

"Where is Link?" Rusl asked.

"Can't answer that one."

"Why do you smell like a sewage?"

"Really not answering that one."

"Where is my son?"

"My daughter?"

"My two little boys?"

"My daughter?"

"Your sister?"

"QUIET!" I shouted.

A hush fell over the crowd.

"Now, I have no idea where the kids are, but me and Link are going to find them," I said.

"How?" my mom asked.

"To save them," I continued, ignoring my mom's question. " I need a sword and a shield."

"Take them then!"

I got the wooden shield and the Ordon sword.

_That was easy. _Nayru said.

_I know. _

I put the shied on my arm, the sword in my hand, said my goodbyes, and went back to the lake.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I got the stuff, lets go!"

"Fine," Midna said.

"Wait," a mystical voice said.

"Who was that?" I asked. "Midna, are you playing a prank on me?"

"Wasn't me."

"Please, come to my spring," it said again.

Thats when I knew we were in trouble.

Link instinctively walked toward the spring. I followed him, because I wanted to use the sword for the first time.

A wall went where the fence was after I was there. Then, a portal opened up and a shadow creature fell from a portal in the sky and landed in front of the spring. Link immediately started attacking the thing, and I tried to hit it with the sword. We finished the beast in under three minutes. The monster disintegrated, the portal disappeared, and we were alone.

"Thank you."

A figure rose from the spring. It looked like an Ordon goat, with its curled horns and body. But it was all white and had a glowing ball in the center of its circled horns.

"Link. Hero chosen by the Gods. I am the Light Spirit Ordonia," it said.

"I am one of four light spirits that protect Hyrule at the behest of the gods,"Ordonia said. "My brethren in Hyrule have already had their light stolen by these fell beasts. The entire kingdom has been reduced to a netherworld ruled by the cursed powers of darkness."

"Go. Save my brethren. Only then you will retain your human form," and with that, he disappeared.

"That was weird," I said. I was a little upset that Ordonia forgot about me.

"Now, in order to save your friends, you need to go back into the Twilight," Midna said, completely off topic.

I sighed, then went to the place where Link and I first stumbled into the Twilight.

"Are you ready?" Midna asked.

Link nodded his head and I said yes.

Midna got off of Link and floated into the barrier. Then, she took us time, I didn't feel pain.

_Next stop, Faron woods. _Farore said.


	6. Chapter 6: To the temple we go

**Hi people! Joke of the day: Why doesn't Gannon use the internet? Because it has too many Links (Ha ha ha)!**

**Disclaimer****: never will **

"Where do we go?" I whined.

_Well, you go to Faron spring of course! _Hyllia said.

"Can you get us to Faron spring? Quickly?" Midna asked.

"Fine. Fly!"

I kicked off the ground. Midna got on my shoulders and I grabbed Link.

"Man, you're heavy. How many bricks do you have in your pocket?" I asked Midna. For someone who is really small, she was extremely heavy.

"I'll go on a diet," Midna suggested.

"I was joking. Sorry."

I flew on, nearly dropped Link (he was almost as heavy as Midna), and finally, reached Faron spring.

Instead of a spirit, and scattered light thing was in the center of the spring.

"Heroes," it said. "I am what is left of my former self: Faron the light spirit."

"This drape of shadows is called Twilight." He said

"Go figure," I muttered.

"In this twilight, those who lived in the light become as mere spirits it is a place where the dark ones and evil creatures dwell." Faron continued, ignoring me. "There are certain creatures that have stolen light form me. Please find them. I give this to you now, so that you can get my light back,"

He made a small thing, like a honeycomb, but not. It was a Vessel of Light.

We said our thanks, or I did. Link couldn't say anything other than Bow-Wow.

We walked along the roads until I found one of the grossest things in this game.

"Eww, a bug!" I screamed. "Fly."

I got out of reach of the disgusting thing.

"Kill it!" Midna hollered.

"I can't!"

"Why?"

"I am too afraid of it to step on it!"

_Should we tell her?_

_NO Nayru! Don't say it! Let Midna tell her! Let Midna tell her!_

"Wow. You are stupid. You have that sword, FOR KILLING!" She yelled.

_SHE TOLD HER! SHE TOLD HER!_

This is going to be a long bug hunt.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx One long ass bug hunt later... xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That took FOREVER!" I said.

Link had just killed the last bug WITH HIS MOUTH. I really hope they taste better than they look, because Link is going to have a hard time getting that taste out of his mouth.

Once the light was in the vessel, we were teleported back to Faron spring.

"Thank you heroes." Faron said. Now that he has his light back, he looked like a lemur, or a squirrel. To this day, I am still not sure.

"I'll start with Link." He turned towards Link. "The Twilight is gone from my realm. Look at yourself. Do you see any changes?"

Link looked at himself and gasped. He wasn't a wolf any more, but he was wearing a strange green thing.

"Look at your awakened form. The green tunic that is your garb once belonged to the ancient hero chosen by the gods. His power is yours. His is the true power that slept within you." Faron continued. "In the land covered in twilight, where people roam as spirits, you were transformed into a blue-eyed beast. That was a sign. It was a sign that the powers of the chosen one rest within you and that they are awakening. Your name is Link. You are the hero chosen by the gods."

Faron turned towards me. "Michelle, you proven your strength to host the Golden Goddesses. You were the only one who refused the Twilight, even if it cost you your life. You have figured out some of your powers, but more are still to come. You may find one after I leave. Oh, as a gift, I took away the sewage smell." Faron disappeared.

I smelt myself (that was an awkward sentence). I smelt like a strawberry cheesecake.

I looked at Link. He was SO handsome in his hero suit.

"How did the bugs taste?" I asked him, trying to distract myself from his gorgeous blue eyes.

"I want to cut my tongue out, just so I don't have to taste this again," He said.

"I'd give you mouthwash, but I don't have an-WTH!"

A bottle of extra-minty mouthwash appeared in my hand.

_Which one of you did it? _

_I did. _Nayru said

_Link will thank you._

_You can summon anything from your world or ours._

_Thanks_

"Alright, this is how you use mouthwash. You don't swallow it. You swish it around your mouth and spit it out. Got it?"

"Yes. Give me it please!"

I handed Link the bottle. After the drained the bottle (it took about thirty minutes) it disappeared.

"Michelle, I just might kiss you!" He said. "Wait. Did I just say that out loud?"

"Yes," I giggled.

"Lets go," He said awkwardly.

_He totally likes you_

_We are just friends. He was just really happy that I gave him mouthwash._

_He likes you! He likes you! _

_SHUT UP DIN!_

"Here," I said. I gave Link the Ordon sword and wooden shield.

"Thanks," He said. "I promise to get you another weapon later."

"Thank you."

We walked along until we came across a certain man that I call Mr. I-am-only-in-the-game-because-the-game-producers-couldn't-think-of-a-better-way-to-get-a-certain-item-that-you-will-need-in-the-upcoming-temple.

"Hey! People! Come over here!" He shouted.

I groaned. I would've just left him there, if he didn't have what we need.

"Hey. My name is Coro, and I need more people to buy from my shop. So, here you go!" Coro gave Link a lantern.

"It is full of lantern oil, so, try and light those sticks. You know, the ones under the pot."

Link lit the fire.

"Good, tell everyone about my shop!"

We said our thanks, then quickly left.

"That guy is more annoying than Talo and Alex combined!" I said.

"I am not going to argue that one."

We kept walking until we found yet ANOTHER distraction.

"Oh great. Bublins!"

"Do you have a weapon?"

"I have fire!"

"Then light your hand up!"

_Din, fire. Please._

_Say sorry._

_For what?_

_For telling me to shut up._

_Do you want me to die?_

_No._

_Then give me fire!_

My hand caught on fire. It scared the bublins out of their wits. As they froze in shock, Link killed them.

"That was easy."

"Don't talk. It will get harder as we go along," I paused. "I think I know where we need to go."

We kept walking.

"Watch out for the monkey," I said. I knew what was going to happen next.

"What monkey?"

Then, a monkey with a rose behind her ear went up and took Link's lantern.

"That one."

"Hey, that thing took your lantern!" Midna said, coming out of Link's shadow. "Follow her, and get your lantern back!"

We followed the monkey through the bog. Then, we were out. I thought she could drop the lantern then but she still had it and kept walking.

Strangely, she wanted us to follow her.

We followed her for thirty minutes, then she looked up, dropped the lantern, and left.

"Hey, it is out of oil," Link said. "That stupid, nasty little monkey used it until the oil was gone."

"I can get you more."

"How?"

I looked at my hand.

"Lantern oil."

A bottle of lantern oil appeared in my hand.

"Here." I gave Link the oil. The bottle disappeared after he pored all of it into the lantern.

"Thank you."

"Welcome."

I looked up.

"We are at the temple."


	7. Chapter 7: Monkeys and more

**Hi people! I am feeling really nice ****today, so I am posting another chapter!**

**Disclaimer****: I really don't have enough money to own Zelda**

"Wow," Link said, looking up.

The temple was quite pretty, if you like tree-filled, moss-colored buildings.

I started walking forward.

"Wait," Link said. He grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back.

"What," I said.

"Spiderweb," Link said, pointing right in front of me.

I looked. Sure enough, there was a web.

"Burn it."

Link took out his lantern and burnt the web down.

"I know this temple," I said, looking around.

"Then lead me and Midna through it."

We walked through. I have played this temple many times and I knew the turns by heart. When we go to a certain room, I was met with a little, okay, large surprise.

"ARRAGAHRHA!" I jumped behind Link.

"What?"

"S..sp...SPIDER!" I screamed.

Okay, maybe you aren't afraid of spiders, but after you have seen this one, you will be so scared that you would wet your pants. I mean, it was the size of an average human being.

"Good Goddesses, that spider is HUGE!" Link said.

"Kill it please!"

Link took out his sword and killed it. After it was dead, it turned black, and blew up, leaving behind a blue rupee, which Link picked up.

_Wait, you are afraid of spiders? _Hyllia asked

_You are in my head. I thought you already knew that._

_Oh. Silly us. _Nayru said

_Just give me the heads up when you sense a spider around._

_How do we do that? _Faore asked.

_Din could light my hand on fire._

_Got it. _

Link walked next to me then, just so he could protect me from spiders. Then, Din noticed a spider right above us.

However instead of lighting my hand on fire, she made me grab his hand.

"What the heck," He said, looking down.

I looked up.

"Spider!" I said, yanking my hand away from his.

_DIN! What the hell was that for?_

_I (he he he) thought it would (he ha) be funny (ha ha ha) if you did that instead._

_Now he thinks I'm a total loon. Thanks a lot._

After I finished my talk with the Goddess of Embarrassing the Crap out of Me, Link had killed the spider.

"Why did you grab my hand?" Link asked. He wasn't creeped out, just mildly curious.

"I told Din to light my hand on fire when she senses a spider around. Instead, since you were right next to me, she made me grab your hand," I said.

"Okay Michelle. You and your crazy goddesses (no offense) can hold my hand when ever you get scared."

"You're making fun of me," I said, pouting a little, but with a smile on my face.

"No. I am much to frightened to tease someone who can fly, create fire out of thin air and summon anything."

"Now you are making fun of me."

"Okay, I am."

I waked him over the shoulder (lightly). We continued walking.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I know this room," I said.

"If it has that weird monkey that slaps his bottom every single second, lets go and beat the crap out of him," Link said.

"Only one way to find out," I pushed open the door.

That stupid monkey was there, on top of pillars. He had a boomerang in his hand and was dropping evil man-eating plants (baba serpents) on the ground.

"You take care of Ook. I will get the serpents!" I told Link.

Link went to attack the monkey.

_Din, is there a way to light my body on fire?_

_FINE. But, you can't yell at me for a whole hour._

_Deal. _

My whole body erupted in flames. All I had to do is jump on the serpents and they died.

Only one baba serpent a least got to bite me, but by then, Link already beat Ook and got the Gale Boomerang and he threw his new toy and killed it for me.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I could use a potion."

"Well, here," Link handed me a bottle of red potion.

"Thanks."

I brought it to my mouth and my eyes widened in surprise. It tasted like cherries.

I stopped drinking when I was healed.

"What next?" Link asked.

"We need to find and rescue some monkeys."

We kept walking, going through rooms, and fighting spiders and plants.

Then, we stumbled on a room with a captive monkey.

He was in a cage with those stupid plants and spiders around him.

It took FOREVER because everything kept re-spawning. When we finally DID kill everything, we were out of breath and totally energy deprived.

"How do (pant) we (pant pant) get that (gimme water) monkey down?" Link asked.

"You (Nayru, I need some water) roll into (here you go) the pillar to (your welcome) get the monkey (pant) down."

This is going to take FOREVER!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx One long ass monkey hunt later...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Finally!"

We have rescued EVERY LAST MONKEY from the temple. Since the bridge has broken down, all the monkeys went to the strings that held the bridge together and waited for us to jump.

"Wait," I said and I pulled Link back.

"What?"

"If you mess up your jump, you will be falling to your death."

"Do you have another way to get to the other side?"

"Dude, you are talking to the girl with four goddesses in her head."

"Oh."

"Fly!"

I kicked off the ground, grabbed Link, and flew to the other side.

"If you could do that, why save those monkeys?" Link asked. "It was a waste of time."

"It is called being a decent person."

"You win."

"Come on. We have battle this boss and get something."

Link unlocked the door and we stepped in.

The door locked behind us and Diababa rose from a hole in the ground.

"How do you kill this thing!" Link shouted over Diababa's roaring.

"You need to hit it with your new boomerang and throw bombes into his mouth."

"Got it!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Diababa screeched as Link finished him off.

"Good job," I told Link.

"You throw really well," Link told me. During the boss fight, I used the boomerang. If you think that is awesome, think again. When the boomerang came back, it sometimes hit the back of my head.

"Thanks." I noticed something where Diababa died. "Look."

Link and I went towards it. It was a Fused Shadow piece.

Midna appeared out of Link's shadow. "This is what I am looking for. Thank you." Midna took the Fused Shadow piece and god knows how she stored it.

"Come on, lets go back outside." Midna created a portal and we teleported out of this temple.

"What do we do now?" Link asked.

"Well, we have to go back into the Twilight and free Eldin."


	8. Chapter 8: Eldin and kids

**Hi people! I am will not update till next week. It will come up the same day as the second chapter of Hero of Winds comes up. Thanks to **Dreaming of Death **for the good reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda. **

"Wait, we have to go back into the Twilight?"

I nodded my head.

"Fine, but we haven't eaten in a day and I think BOTH of us are hungry." Link said.

To prove his point, my stomach let out a large growl. I blushed.

"See."

"Okay, but I am making lunch." I sat down on the ground. "Plates."

Three plated appeared.

"Forks and knives."

Three forks and knives appeared.

"Steak."

Three steaks appeared.

"What is a steak?" Link asked.

"Meat. Hey, Midna!" I said.

Midna appeared. "What?"

"Want lunch?"

"Yes please."

We ate our steaks.

"I wish we had steaks in my world," Midna said wistfully.

"This is not half of it Midna. For dinner, I'll make barbecue chicken."

"What is bar-ba-key?"

"You'll find out."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where is the next wall of Twilight?" I asked.

"Right in front of you." Link said.

I actually used my eyes.

"Oops. Silly me."

"Ready?" Midna appeared.

"Ready," Link and I said.

Midna took into the Twilight. Link turned back into a wolf and I, well, stayed the same.

"Can you fly us to Eldin?" Midna asked.

_Can you loose some weight? _Hyllia asked.

"Sure," I said _Stop being rude guys. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We arrived at the spring.

Eldin looked like Faron without his light.

"Heroes." Eldin. "Here you go! Save me!"

We got another vessel of light.

I groaned. I hate bug hunting.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Another long ass bug hunt later...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Finally." I said.

I knew I had to get Link another bottle of mouthwash after this.

Once again, we were back at the spring.

Eldin looked like a bird,and said one f*cking thing that we already knew.

"O great heroes chosen by the gods. The dark power you seek lies in the sacred grounds of the proud mountain dwellers. But already those grounds have been defiled, draped in shadow and seeded with evil. You must go to those sacred grounds and cleanse them."

Eldin disappeared.

I looked at Link.

"Do you need mouthwash?"

"Yesyesyesyes!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where do we go now?" Link asked.

"Death mountain. But, we should go back to Kakariko Village first." When we were bug hunting, we hunted in Kakariko.

"Got it."

We went to Kakariko. Renado, Luda, Barnes (yes, his name sounds like barn), and all the Ordon children except for Ilia was there.

"Michelle!"

Alex cam running over and tackled me with a bear hug.

"You came for me," she said. "I thought Colin was wrong. He said you and Link will come for us. I didn't believe him. You always said I was annoying."

"Hush up Alex. This is why I think you are annoying: You talk TOO MUCH!"

Alex laughed. I missed her so much.


	9. Chapter 9: To the Temple we go

**Hi people! The Goddesses are quiet for this chapter. I will make them talk in the next one. Thanks to **Dreaming of Death **for the good reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda. **

"So, you are the couple that Colin keeps talking about," Renado said, sitting down on a his couch. We had finished our talk with the kids.

"Yes, but we are not dating," Link said.

"Okay, what is it that you need?"

"We need to get to death mountain," I said.

"I am afraid that what you seek, is not possible," Renado said.

"Why?"

"The Gorons have been acting strange lately. No one can go up there."

"There has to be a way," Link said.

"Gorons are fans of wrestling. I have only known one person who has beaten them," Renado said.

"Who?"

"Mayor Bo of Ordon." Link's jaw dropped. I, however, wasn't surprised. Mayor Bo is extremely fat. It is no wonder how he beet them.

"Thank you Renado. We will depart to Ordon immediately." Link grabbed my hand (yes!) and took me outside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Home sweet home," Link said.

We had found Epona so we could get to Ordon fast.

"Lets go see the mayor."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Link! Michelle! There you are!"

We had just entered the Mayor's house.

"Have you found the children?"

Link and I nodded.

"Excellent! What about my daughter? Is she okay?"

Link told the story, leaving out the Twilight, Midna, and the Goddesses.

"I see, so Ilia is not with the other children. And you need to get to Death Mountain. I will teach you how to wrestle, Link." Mayor Bo said. He whispered something to Link. They then went to another room.

Mayor Bo was the first one to come out. To my horror, he was shirtless.

"Um, I don't like wrestling, so I am going to wait outside," I said, trying not to gag. I got up from a seat.

That was when Link came out, shirtless.

"On second thought, I love wrestling. I am going to stay and watch." I sat back down on the chair.

Link rolled his eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Now that you know how to wrestle, this is how I really beat the gorons." Bo gave Link the Iron boots. "Now don't tell anyone."

Link and I nodded, said our thanks, and left.

"Should we tell the others about their children?" I asked Link.

"Sounds good to me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry about the cut. It was SO boring talking to the parents.

Now, where was I?

Oh, yes.

We traveled to Kakariko. We met up with Renado, then left for the mountain. Link wrestled with gorons as I flew out of their reach and scouted ahead.

After beating those gorons, we met up with Gor Goron, or what ever his name is (I will refer to him as he, just in case I am wrong).

"So, you two need to get to the mountain." He said.

Link and I nodded.

"Okay. Wrestling contest! If you win, you can go to the mountain. If you loose, you leave and never come back."

At the sound of wrestling, I did a silent shout of happiness in my head. Link was going to be shirtless, again!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Link just beat that stupid goron.

"Excellent." He said. "You can go to the mountains."


	10. Chapter 10: Short Temple

**Hi people! This is a short one. Thanks for reading! Thanks to **Dreaming of Death **for the good reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't**

_Holy. Link is HOT when he is shirtless. _Faore said.

_He is always hot. Please only talk to me when you give me advice. _

_FINE!_

"So, Do we just go?" Link asked.

"Yes." I said.

We headed into the temple.

"You know, I can fly you over the hard parts," I said. Okay, I was really looking for an excuse to touch him.

"Okay."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Nice bow."

Link just got the bow and 30 arrows.

"Here," He gave me a bow. "You will need it more than me. I also did promise to give you a weapon."

"Thanks." I have always loved archery when I was little. I was also really good at it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, this is the boss room."

We, obviously, were at the boss room.

"Okay. Before we go in this is the strategy for this boss. You distract him while not getting yourself killed. I will shoot the gem on his forehead. Then, when he is down, you will hit him with your sword. Got it?"

Link nodded.

"Good. Lets go!"

We entered the room. Fyrus broke his chains, and the battle began.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How do you shoot like that?"

We have just beat Fryus.

"Practice." I noticed something. "Look."

Another Fused Shadow piece was where Fyrus had fallen. Midna collected it, and we left.

"So, what do we do now?" Link asked.

"We need to save Lanayru, then I will tell you the rest."


	11. Chapter 11: Princes, Queans, and Ilia

**Hi people! I hope you like it! Thanks for reading! Thanks to **Dreaming of Death **for the good reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't even have enough money to own it.**

"Link. Link. Link, are you listening to me?" I asked, waving my hand in front of his face. He was pale and he was staring off in to space.

"Did you see her?"

"Who? Link, you look like you have seen a gho-oh! I know you have seen!"

"Who?" Link turned around.

"Quean Rutela." As soon as I said this, I quickly covered my mouth. I wasn't supposed to know that.

"Quean who?"

"What did she say to you?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"She said to save her son. If we do, she will give us something that will help us breath underwater."

"Okay. First, lets save Lanayru, then Prince Rhys," I, once again, covered my mouth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, this is the last gate of Twilight?" Link asked.

"What do you think?"

He didn't answer that one.

"Ready?" Midna appeared.

"Ready." Link and I said.

We entered the Twilight. Link, once again, turned back into a wolf.

We found Lanayru's spring and got another vessel of light.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey! Where is the last bug?" Midna asked. We had found all except one.

"Oh god." I moaned.

"What is wrong?"

We traveled back to a large lake where we found the first bug and found the bug we were looking for. It was 360 times as big as the other ones.

I puked. This thing was grosser in real life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Thank you."

We had defeated the disgusting thing. Link turned back human, and Lanayru was back to normal.

"Link, I want to show you something. Something about the past."

Lanayru showed Link something. I don't know what he saw, but I saw tears form in his eyes.

When it was done, Lanayru vanished and Link hugged me close. I mean, I'm not complaining, but something was wrong.

"Promise me that you will never leave me. Promise me that you won't get yourself killed," He said quietly.

"I promise, Link. I promise."

Link held me closer.

_Aww... _

_Din, you are pushing your luck. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, what do we do now?"

Midna appeared.

"Well, the next and last part of the Fused Shadow is in the Water temple, and that Quean said she will give us something to help us breath underwater. So, lets save her son."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We found Prince Rhys at Telma's bar.

We also found Ilia, but, fortunately (for me), she didn't remember me or Link.

We talked to Telma, and we all agreed to take Prince Rhys to Kakariko.

Sadly, Ilia had to come with us.

Link and I rode on Epona, while Telma, Ilia, and Prince Rhys rode in a carriage pulled by a different horse. We were attacked by bublins five times. I killed them, while Link rode on, steering the other horse in the right direction.

After what seemed like forever, we arrived at Kakariko.

Renado looked after the patient, and Prince Rhys was getting better.

Link and I left the house.

"Look." He said.

A little far away, the ghost of Quean Rutela stood there.

"Do you see her?"

"Yes."

We followed her to the grave of the Zora King. She gave Link the Zora armor.

"Goodbye Link. Goodbye Your Highness." Rutela disappeared.

"Why did she call me that?" I asked Link.

"I think it is because she saw the Goddess Nayru in you."

"Nice. Lets go to the temple in the morning."


	12. Chapter 12: Zant

**Hi people! Thanks for reading! Thanks to **Dreaming of Death **for the good reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't even have enough money to own it.**

I woke up this morning, screaming.

Link ran in.

"Whats wrong! Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine. I think an alarm clock went off in my head."

"I think the goddesses woke you up."

_Which one of you did it? _

_All of us. Good morning!_

_I might just kill you. _

"So, lets go to the temple." Link said. He put on his Zora tunic, and we left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the way there, we ran into a bit of trouble.

I was tied up by bublins and thrown into a lake. I thought I would die. But, to my surprise, I was breathing. I could breath underwater!

When Link finally came in after me, I was looking bored.

"Can you please get me out of these ropes? They are very uncomfortable." I told Link.

He laughed, and cut me free.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zora's domain was beautiful.

Pearls lined the walls. Colorful fish darted out of our way. Zoras swam all around.

We asked one where the temple is.

"Go straight then take a left," She said.

We thanked her, then left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hated this temple.

When I played it, I always got lost. Fortunately, I had a GPS in my head, so I can navigate the temple easily.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hate this boss.

It used to scare the livings out of me. But, I can't look like a coward in front of Link, can I?

_Eww, what the hell is that thing?_

_It is Morpheel, idiot. Give me helpful advice. NOW!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We finally killed Morpheel. We got the last Fused Shadow piece, and Midna telleported us to Lanayru's lake.

We took one last look at Lanayru's lake, then turned around.

Zant stood in front of us.

He waved his arms, and the world converted to Twilight. He threw Link against a rock.

"You still live. How astonishing. No wonder some call you "hero". But this is truly a bittersweet reunion. Truly! For I fear this is the last time I will see you alive!" Zant said.

He started to gather power. He was going to kill Link.

"NO!" I yelled, throwing myself in front of him. A red force field protected me. Zant laughed, then smacked me across the face. I layer down next to Link, trying to not black out. Then Midna appeared.

She was about to yell at Zant, but he caught her, then easily took the fused shadow pieces from her.

"Did you honestly mean to take an ancient and withered power like this and turn it against me? You are a foolish traitor, Midna. Why do you defy your king?" He said.

"You will never be my king. The Fused Shadow has more power than you can ever possibly have," Midna spat.

"How dare you?! Are you implying that my power is our old magic? Now THAT is a joke! This power is granted to me by my god! It is the magic of the King of Twilight, and you WILL respect it! My Midna. Did you forget? That beast and girl are one of the light dwellers who oppressed our people. No matter how much you may desire otherwise, you will never be more than a shadow in their world. You cannot consort with their kind! But if we can make their world ours, Midna. Light and darkness will meet at last. Our tribe will take back their realm and sweet darkness will blot out this harsh light! And that, Midna, is why I need you. Not just for me, but for all of our people. Lend me your power."

"I would rather die," Midna said.

"That can be arranged."

Lanayru appeared, Zant left, the world converted back to light, and Midna was hurt.


	13. Chapter 13: Midna and the Sword

**Hi people! Thanks for reading! Wait... What is this? I have over 1000 views (screams happily)! Thanks to all my readers. I hope you like this story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. **

"Midna! Are you okay?"

I ran to Midna's side, and picked her up. She was all white, except her hair.

"I'm really not okay," She said.

"Now, stay alive until we can save you. Think of those strange things you want me to make you. Barbecue. Buffalo. All of those weird things." I cradled her like a baby.

"I'll try to stay alive."

"Good."

I walked over to Link.

"Wake up. Wake up Link." I got an idea. I summoned the horn Link woke me up with. I covered Midna's ears, and blew the horn. Link got up, fast.

_Did you see his face when you woke him up?_

_Yes. It was priceless. _

"You can yell at me later Link. Right now we need to save Midna." I place Midna on his back, picked him up, then flew to Hyrule.

"Alright. We need to walk the rest of the way so people don't gawk at the flying girl." I said when we got there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Princess Zelda."

We had entered the castle. We suffered through people at Telma's bar, who, by the way, are ass holes. And don't get me started on the secret passageway to the castle. That thing is crawling with spiders and other things that scare the livings out of me.

So, anyway, we finally entered Zelda's bedroom. This time, she was changing, and we had to wait outside for twenty minutes before we could save Midna.

"Zelda," Midna said. "Please. Save my world. Tell Link and Michelle where the Mirror of Twilight is. Save my people."

"You can do it yourself, Midna. Take this." A bright light filled the room. Zelda was gone, and Midna was back to normal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, what do we do now?" Midna asked. We were outside. Apparently, when Zelda saved Midna's live, Midna could now go into the light world without a problem. Also, after we left Hyrule Castle, a yellow force field protected it.

"Link needs to get the Master Sword. I know where it is."

"I still can't believe Zelda sacrificed herself for me," Midna said for the millionth time.

"Midna. I will give you barbecue chicken if you be quiet."

"Deal."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is where the Master sword lies."

We beat that stupid test, then found the pedestal. When Link approached, he turned back into a human, then he dramatically pulled the sword out of it's pedestal. Then he walked over to me, and hugged me.

"Hello to you too," I stammered.

"You have a bruise," He said, touching my cheek. I winced.

"I'll be okay."

"Okay lovebirds!" Midna called. "I have something to show you.

_Can I kill her now?_

_NO! _

We walked over to her.

"This," She said, holding out her hand. I black crystal stood in her hand. "Is a shadow crystal. Link, using this, you can switch into wolf form whenever you want."

"Thanks Midna." He said half-heartedly. He walked away.

"You owe me big time, Midna. I was having a moment!"

"Sorry."

I walked over to Link.

"So. What do we do now?" He asked me.

"Well, we need to find the Mirror of Twilight. Along the way, we should repair Ilia's memory."


	14. Chapter 14: Ilia's memory

**Hi people! Thanks to all my readers. I hope you like this story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. **

"Can I ask you something, Michelle?" Link looked at me.

"Yeah."

"Can we repair Ilia's memory first?"

"Why?" I asked, trying not to sound angry.

"She was a good friend, I want to help her."

"Okay." I stood up, trying not to cry. "When her memory returns, I promise not to get in the way."

"That is what you think? Why don't I tell you about the vision Lanayru showed me."

I sat down, and Link took my hand.

"We were standing on a hill. You stood on my right and Ilia on my left. Ilia's eyes went blank. She stabbed you in the back, and," He chocked up. "And you were dead. I killed Ilia, and held you in my arms and cried. Then, I looked up, and saw the Triforce. My eyes went blank, and I carried you to it. I think I was going to wish for you back."

Tears formed in my eyes.

"You don't need to know the rest, for that part wasn't important. Lanayru said that Ilia stabbing you and me stabbing Ilia represented the war over the Triforce. Your death represented the amount of lives lost. Me crying over you represented all the sadness the war caused. All the pain."

The tears came down, and Link brushed them away.

"I can't loose you, Michelle," Link got closer. "You mean everything to me."

I swear he was about to kiss me. I wasn't going to stop him, too.

"Aww..." Midna said.

"Midna! You dirty, nasty, ermph." Link quickly covered my mouth.

"What would you like, Midna?" Link said. He said it so that you hear the venom underneath it..

"I was just thinking that we should go to Kakariko. That way you can rest, then fix Ilia's memory, then rest, then go to the Mirror of Twilight." Midna said.

"Actually, that isn't a bad idea. I forgive you, a little bit."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The kids came running to us.

"Michelle!" Alex hollered. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. Thank you."

"Did you get me a present?"

"That was rude. Maybe I shouldn't have come after you."

"I'm kidding." She laughed. "_I_ bought a present for you and Link."

Her present turned out to be a larger quiver for me and the Hylian shield for Link.

"I spent all my rupees on them." She said shyly.

"Thanks kid." Link ruffled her hair.

"Link. Michelle. I have a favor to ask of you."

We turned around. Renado was standing behind us.

"I want you to give this to Telma," He said, handing us a letter. "It tells her that I'm not interested."

"Why don't you tell her yourself?" I asked.

"She is really nice, and I don't have the heart to tell her." He said.

"Fine," I said, taking the letter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We saw the tears form in Telma's eyes.

"Ok Renado. We can still be friends," I heard her whisper. She looked up. "Why didn't he tell me himself?"

"He didn't have the heart. He thinks you are really nice."

"Oh."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, you are saying that this will help Ilia regain her memory?"

After three days, we found the horse charm.

"Yes."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hello, what is this?" Ilia asked.

Link gave her the horse charm.

"I... I knew you once... Yes... This feels so familiar... The scent of hay... Long ago... When we were young, you and I... You were always there... You were always beside me, Link. This gift was meant for you. It was something I wanted to give you before you left on your journey."

"I remember everything." She said. "Oh Link! You came for me!" She hugged him, which made me tense up.

She looked at me. "Oh, Michelle. You don't need to help Link anymore." She turned towards Link. "I understand that you have a mission to complete. I will wait here, then we can be together!" She squealed and hugged Link tighter.

_I am beginning to hate that girl._

_I know Din, I know. _

"Actually," Link said. "I have something to tell you."

"Oh, I know." She said

"You do?"

"Of corse! I knew you loved me from the start. We can be together now."

"That wasn't it, Ilia."

Ilia drew back. "What is it then?"

"I don't love you. I love Michelle." The words hit her hard.

"No. MICHELLE!"

I looked at her.

"You... You... YOU TOOK MY LINK AWAY FROM ME!" Ilia yelled, tears streaming down her face.

"Link is not yours. He can make his own choices." I said calmly.

_So true. Can I burn her up now? _

_NO! As tempting as that offer is, no. _

"Wait, Link," She turned towards him. "Did she say that she loves you?"

"I was going to."

"You don't love him." Ilia said. "You are just using him to get famous."

Finally I had enough. I punched her.

"Ilia, you need to stop." I said. "You need to go outside and calm down. NOW!"

Ilia ran outside.

"Michelle,"

Link took my shoulder.

"Do... Do... Do you love me?" He asked.

"Yes Link. I've always loved you."

He cupped my face in his hands and kissed me.


	15. Chapter 15: Rest

**Hi people! Thanks to all my readers. I hope you like this story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. **

My three-day break from saving the world rocked, other than the last day.

After confessing our love for each other, we decided to spend some 'quality time' together.

On the first day, as a 'date', Link took me to Endin spring for a picnic.

"So, did I do everything right?" He asked me. I told him about dates in my world. The poor boy was trying to do the same thing, starting with a picnic.

"Link, you were always doing it right," I said. He got a little closer.

"Oh, sorry to interrupt."

Alex was standing behind us.

"Alex!" we yelled.

"Sorry Link. You forgot this." She handed him a brown box. "You left it at the house you guys were staying at."

"Oh thank you." He said taking the box. "I forgive you."

"Thanks. Bye." She skipped away.

"What's the box for?" I asked.

"I bought it from Renado, after he made it for me," He gave me the box. "Open it."

The gift turned out to be a diamond necklace.

"Oh, thank you, Link." I kissed him.

"Here, turn around."

He put the necklace on me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The second day, we went around Kakariko.

We visited the Gorons, who offered us the best tasting rocks and many fruits. We told them that the rocks looked good, but they would break our teeth. So, they just gave us the fruits. They were sour, so Alex would love them. She loves sour fruits.

Since we didn't like them, we gave them to her. We offered some to Ilia, but she huffed am puffed and blew the house down. I'm just kidding. She threw a hissy fit and walked away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The third day was our last good day.

The kids decided that they want to mess with us. The girls (Alex, Beth, and Luda) made daisy chains and put them on me. Link was being covered in leaves. When they were done, we looked like something out of my mother's garden.

We then chased them around the the village and held them down 'till they shouted "Uncle!"

But what started the bad part of the final day you ask, it was Ilia.

Link and I were in our bedroom, kissing, when Ilia walked in on us.

"Oh, Sorry to bother you." Ilia smirked, not sounding sorry at all.

"What do you want?" Link asked tiredly.

"Oh, I just wanted to tell Michelle that her parents are going to be here tomorrow." She did an evil laugh, then left.

"Oh know." Link moaned.

"What? My parents aren't that bad. Right?" I asked him.

"Your parents don't like me." He said. "If they find out that we love each other, they are going to go crazy."

"Why don't they like you?"

"I don't know."

"Alright, Lets pack up and leave."

"Yeah, lets also leave a note for Renado, so he knows we have left."

We packed up, then left.


	16. Chapter 16: The Mirror is Gone!

**Hi people! Thanks to all my readers, especially purplepanic. I hope you like this story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. **

"So, where do we start?" I asked Midna.

"The Mirror of Twilight is in the Arbiter's Grounds in the Gerudo Desert."

I groaned.

"What is it?"

"You know how I know the strategy for every boss?"

"Yeah?"

"The boss scares the living daylights out of me."

"I'll protect you." Link put his arm around my shoulder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We arrived at the Gerudo Desert.

"Link, there is something I need to tell you," Midna said.

We looked at her.

"Link, you know how you saw the Interlopers trying to take the Triforce, and the Light spirits expelled them from your world."

Link nodded.

"What do you think happened to the magic wielders who tried to rule the Sacred Realm? They were banished. They were chased across the sacred lands of Hyrule and driven into another realm by the goddesses."

"I am a descendent from them."

"We will still help you Midna," I said. "You are our friend."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I lay on the floor crying. I was at the edge of a room. A sword held by ropes were in the center in the room.

"Michelle. It can't be the boss fight already. What are you so afraid of? It is just a sword." Link said.

"I.. I... for...got...that...the...mini...boss...is...is..." I said between tears.

"Is who?"

"D... D... Death... Death Sword." I said, shaking. This boss scares me more than any other boss in the game, other than a certain boss that we will meet later. "A... Gerudo... named... Gannon... used... Death... Sword... to... kill... the... other... Gerudos."

"Oh. So, we won't fight Death Sword. We will go around him and not cut the ropes."

"No... No... You... have... to... fight... him."

"Okay."

He cut the rope, the fight between Death Sword and Link began, and I fainted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"He is dead, Michelle. Wake up."

I woke up and found out that I was in Link's arms.

"We need to continue," I got up and steadied myself.

"Come on," I said shakily. "I know the way."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We fought our way to the Mirror chamber, and got the spinner on the way.

We were now at the boss room.

"Link," I said. "I'll fly over the boss and distract him so we can beat him."

We entered, and the battle between Stallord.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stallord crumbled to the ground.

We entered the Mirror Chamber.

The trouble was, there was no mirror.

"Wait, we came all this way, to find out that the Mirror of Twilight is gone?" Link said, appalled.

"I know where they are," I said.

"There is more than one?"

"No. Zant broke the Mirror of Twilight. I know where the three shards are. We have to hurry to get them, unless you want a boring conversation from the old sages."

We ran out of the building.


	17. Chapter 17: Before the Temple

**Hi people! Wait, I have 20 reviews! I will post some every time I post a chapter now!**

**purplepanic: **"Tasting rocks." Haha good chapter!

**Dreaming of Death:** Enjoyable. I think your character is well-delevoped and... I look forward to your next chapter and currently have this story saved to my favorites.

**Also, thanks to mermaidouou, darth jennab, and darklink517. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. **

"So, where do we go?" Link asked me.

"I think we go back to Faron woods. Midna?"

She looked at me. "Yes?"

"Can you teleport us to Faron woods?"

"But I am hungry!" Midna complained, sounding like a two-year-old.

"We will have buffalo wings for dinner, if you teleport us to Faron woods," I said.

"Deal."

She created a shadow portal and we left the Gerudo desert.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, what do we do now?" Link asked.

"We are going to rest. Before dinner, I am going to take a bath."

"Why."

"I stink like crazy."

"Okay."

I found a river, and started to take my bath. The water was cold, but in a good way. I mean, I was in a desert. I felt really good to be cold again. I jumped around and stayed underwater for a few minutes, looking for shells. I found a large one that I think Jane would like. She is crazy about the water.

After a while, I decided to have a talk with the Godesses. I mean, I haven't talked to them in a while.

_So, what are we going to do? _Nayru asked.

_Well, tonight, we are going to rest. Then, we are going to the Temple of Time. _

_Oh. _Hyllia said. _Wait..._

_What? Hyllia, is there something wrong?_

_Did you sense that?_

_Sense what?_

_I feel it too! _Faore squealed.

_What is going on?_

_Someone is here. _Nayru said.

_Din, get ready to shoot fireballs at that person._

_Got it._

Link came tumbling out of the woods.

I quickly dove into a patch of seaweed.

"LINK!" I yelled, horrified that he saw me naked. "I know we are dating, but you are not ready to see me naked yet!"

"Sorry. You have been gone for an hour. I had to make sure you were safe. Oh, and," He smirked. "The seaweed doesn't cover you very well."

I threw a ball of water at him, which he dodged easily. When he left, I summoned a towel, got out, and got some clothes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I waked him up the side of the head.

"And that," I said, hitting his shoulder. "Is to make sure you never do that again!"

"Sorry." He said it so sincerely, that I thought he was actually sorry. However, he is a boy. I can't be so sure. For all I know, he is going to do that again in a week or two. He looked at me with those pleading blue eyes, and I instantly forgave him.

I groaned. "Why do have to be so darn cute."

He laughed, Then pulled me into a tight hug.

Midna coughed.

"Oh, right. I have to make dinner."

I summoned a few gallons of water.

"What are those for?" Link asked.

"You haven't had these before. You are going to need it." I then summoned three plated of buffalo wings. "Dig in. It is finger food, and if you get some sauce on your clothes," I summoned wet wipes. "Use those!"

Midna was the first one to take a bite. Then, she downed a gallon of water.

"Sp... Sp... So spicy," Midna wheezed.

"Really?" I picked one up. Then another. Then another.

"If Michelle can eat them without water, maybe I can," Link took a wing, then drained his gallon. "How do you eat these without water?"

"Experience."

We played a game of "How many can you eat without drinking water." I beat them every time. My record was 14, while Link's was 8 and Midna's was 4.

When we finished, we were all very tired.

"Michelle," Link said.

"Yes?"

"Please don't make breakfast tomorrow."

I laughed, then fell asleep in his arms.


	18. Chapter 18: Temple of Time

**Hi people! As you can tell, I put the Temple of Time before I did the Snowpeak Ruins. Enjoy!**

**purplepanic: **haha awwww! Good chapter!

**MelissaMachine5000: **Omfg ilia does have sideburns I'm crying

**Also, thanks to mermaidouou, darth jennab, Dreaming of Death, and darklink517. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. **

I woke up early this morning.

Link and Midna were still asleep.

I, once again, summoned the loud horn. They got up pretty quickly.

"Okay, you got me back. Please don't blow that horn again," Link said as he massaged his ears.

"Ha ha. Come on, we need to get to the temple. Fly!"

Midna got on my back, I grabbed Link's hand, and we went up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We landed at the entrance to the Temple of Time.

Memories came flooding back to me. The time I first got the game, the time I played this temple with Jane, the time we finally beat the boss.

When I remembered the boss, I stepped back and shivered.

Link put his arm around me.

"I will protect you," He said. Then he kissed my forehead. "Come on. Lets beat this temple."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Forget everything you think you know about how pretty the temple of time is.

It turned into a horror story. Spiderweb hung in every corner. Baby Gohmas were everywhere.

I bit back a scream, and helped Link defeat all of them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, this is the boss room."

We were standing in front of it.

I drew in a shaky breath.

"Yes," I squeaked.

We entered.

A large spider with a large yellow eye awaited us.

"Armogohma!" I cried. I then fainted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Michelle?"

I woke up. I was laying on the hard stone floor. Link was looking at me with awe and fear.

"What happened?" I asked him. For some reason, I was very tired. It took much more energy to sit up than usual.

"How.. How...How did you do that?" Link asked.

"Do what?"

"Oh," Link took a breath. "During the battle with Armogohma, you fainted. After a while, Armogohma noticed you and it nocked me flat on the ground. I was on webs, and no matter what I did, I couldn't get out. I stared at you in horror as he got close to you.. It tried to hurt you but, there was a force field around you. But, with every hit, the force field would crack. Then, when it broke, I heard people scream no. I think they were the goddesses. Fire shot out of your heart, and Armogohma was gone."

"Okay. They went way out of control. Link, help," I was really having trouble standing up.

He picked me up in his arms.

"I promise not hurt you, if you don't hurt me," I said, drifting off to sleep.

"Michelle, stay awake." His voice was urgent and he pressed me closer. "I love you."

"Relax, I'm not dying. I love too. Wake me up in a day, Link." I passed out.


	19. Chapter 19: Snowpeak and soup

**Hi people! As you can tell, I put the Temple of Time before I did the Snowpeak Ruins. Enjoy!**

**purplepanic: **Good chapter!

**MelissaMachine5000: **Omfg ilia does have sideburns I'm crying

**ACGirlof-the-past:** Cute. My brother laughed at tge last sentence. I enjoy your storyand i hope to see a soon!

**Also, thanks to mermaidouou, darth jennab, Dreaming of Death, and darklink517. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. **

I woke up next to Link.

I was still in his arms, but I didn't mind. For some reason, it was really cold. I snuggled closer.

However, upon my movement, Link immediately woke up.

"Your alive!" He kissed me on the lips.

"I think I told you that before I passed out."

"Sorry. It has been five days."

I sat bolt upright. "WHAT?"

"Yeah, we tried waking you up. Then, some woman who said she was Din, spoke. Her voice came out of your lips. She said that you were still recovering, and you will be up in a few days. She then told us that the next part of the Mirror of Twilight is in Snowpeak Ruins. So, that is where we are going."

"Oh," I said.

Link helped me up and started going to Snowpeak.

After a while, I summoned thick winter coats. I watched Link try and put it on for thirty minutes. After a while, I had to tell him how to put it on.

"How do the people in your world put up with these?" Link asked as he struggled with the coat.

I laughed, the continued.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We arrived at the Snowpeak.

We were both frozen to the bone.

"I think someone is in there," I stammered.

Wen went in. The smell of soup filled the ruins. It was a pretty place, but there was coughing and retching everywhere.

"There," I pointed to Yeto, a male yeti. We walked towards him.

"Hi," I said.

He looked at us.

"Uh, hello," He said.

"Do you need help?" I asked kindly.

"Uh. My wife, Yeta, is sick. Need more ingredients,' He said. "Must help her."

"May we see her?"

He pointed to the other room.

"Thanks."

We walked into the room.

"Hello," Link said.

Yeta was in bad shape.

"..."

"Are you okay?"

"No good since mirror." She said.

"Can you take us to it?" I asked.

"No feel good."

"Do you need soup?"

"Good soup. Need better though."

"What did you say?"

"Pumpkin. Cheese." She drifted off to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We know how to help."

"Uh?" Yeto said, looking at us with newfound respect.

"We will bring ingredients from our home town of Ordon. Then, you could upgrade your soup and heal your wife," Link said.

"Uh, thank you," Yeto said. He was so happy that we are helping him. I could see it in his eyes.

We left Snowpeak. This time, I flew to Ordon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx One day later... xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alright, which one is the biggest?"

We were standing in the middle of a pumpkin field.

After a while, we decided on one.

"Now, for the goat cheese."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We were back in Snowpeak.

Yeto was so excited that we brought the stuff, that he accidentally pushed us down to get it. Then, he helped us back up and gave us some as thanks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How are you feeling now, Yeta?"

"Much better." she said.

"Can we ask you something?"

She nodded.

"We need to find this mirror. In the morning, can you take us to it?"

"I'll wake you up."

"Good," I said after she was asleep. "We'll have the second mirror shard by tomorrow."

"Yeah," Link said. He had just changed into pajamas, which consisted of some pants and no shirt. He pulled me close, and we both fell asleep.


	20. Chapter 20: That was easy

**Hi people! I put the boss battle in this one. Enjoy! P.S: This is a really short chapter. The next one will have more. **

**purplepanic: **Awww cute! I'm glad they haloed yeta!

**MelissaMachine5000: **Omfg ilia does have sideburns I'm crying

**ACGirlof-the-past:** I dont like it... I LOVE IT!

**Also, thanks to mermaidouou, darth jennab, Dreaming of Death, and darklink517. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. **

Yeta shook us awake.

"Up. Up. We go to mirror."

We get up. Got. We **got **up. Sorry, the Yetis are having an affect on me.

Anyway, Link and I got dressed, and we left.

"We go third floor bedroom," Yeta said. "Come."

We hobbled along.

"First," Yeta said. "You kill monsters in rooms."

I groaned.

We headed into the nearest room.

We hacked chu chus to pieces, we slaughtered bokoblins, and killed every other monster in the room.

"Good. Next room."

We groaned. This is going to take FOREVER!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 4 rooms and another floor later... xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finally, we got to the bedroom on the third floor.

"Look," I pointed at the third mirror shard.

I shouldn't have done that.

Yeta looked where I pointed. Her eyes turned glassy.

"Pretty... Pretty mirror... uh... Mine... uh ... NO TAKE MIRROR!"

"Dammit."

Yeta turned into Blizzeta.

"Nice going Michelle," Link grumbled.

"HEY! At least I know how to beat her."

"How?"

"I will shoot fireballs at her."

"Fine."

The battle began. I completely melted her, so the battle didn't take long.

"Well, that was easy," Link said.

I imagined myself pressing one of those buttons that say "that was easy." Ha, I love modern technology.

Just then, Yeto ran past us, knocking us down. He held is wife in his arms, and she coughed. She was alive.

"She no sick anymore," Yeto looked at us. "Uh, thanks."

"Your welcome."

Yeta woke up. Midna quickly stored the Mirror shard.

"Thank you."

"You may stay night," Yeta said. "As thanks."

We said thanks, then went to our room.

"So, where is the last piece?" Link asked me.

"I don't remember."


	21. Chapter 21: Skyloft

**Hi people! Just READ IT!**

**purplepanic: **Good chapter!

**Dreaming of Death: **I look forward to your next chapter and currently have this story saved to my favorites.

**darklink517: **This is one of my favorite fanfictions on this website.

**Also, thanks to mermaidouou, MellissaMachine5000, darth jennab, and ACGirlof-the-past**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. **

"Hold on. You don't know where the last piece is?"

I nodded my head.

He was silent for a few minutes.

"How did you know where the other ones were hidden?" He asked.

I took a breath.

"You should know the truth."

I told him about , game systems, and video games, more importantly, his

"You mean, my life is already programed for me?" He asked sadly.

"No!" I made him face me. "In the game, you love Ilia. You chose a different path. In the game, Zant never tries to kill you at Lanayru spring. However, this time, he did, and I saved your life."

"Yes, this whole adventure has been programed for you," I continued. "But this version is better. You make your own choices. You choose your own path."

He smiled at that.

"Who accompanied me on my adventure in the video game?" He asked.

"Just Midna," I smiled. "That is another thing: I am not supposed to be here."

"Okay. Did you ever play me?" He asked.

"Yes. I." I stopped myself. "I may not know where it is, but I think I know who knows where it is."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Shad."

We were at Telma's bar. Shad was the one of the only ones who said I could take the 'dog' in the pub with me (Rusl also said I could, mostly because I found his kid). So, I liked him more than any other member.

"Oh, Hey Michelle," He said. "Where is your dog?"

"Left him with a friend," I said, holding Link's hand a little tighter.

"Oh, who is the boy?" He said, looking at Link.

"Oh, this is Link. What you are studying?" I asked, pretending to be interested.

"Oh yes. I have been studying the city in the sky," he said, showing us the book he was reading.

This is what I needed. "Is there any way to get to the city in the sky?"

"No. Not that I know of. I will find out someday."

We left.

"So, how do we get there?" Link asked me.

"I will fly."

I grabbed Link's hand and soared upward.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Skyloft," I murmured.

"So, this is where my ancestor lived," Link said. When I told him about the video games, I told him about the Link on Skyloft.

"Help! Oh, Help!"

An oocca came flying towards us.

"A dragon is threatening our home! Ever since we found the mirror..."

We didn't need to hear anymore.

"Don't wory," Link said. "We will kill your dragon."

"Oh, thank you!" it said. "It lives over there."

He gestured toward a building.

"We will kill your dragon."


	22. Chapter 22: My new friend

**Hi people! 6 more chapters (not counting this one) and the book is finished!**

**purplepanic: **Good chapter!

**Dreaming of Death: **I look forward to your next chapter and currently have this story saved to my favorites.

**darklink517: **This is one of my favorite fanfictions on this website.

**Also, thanks to mermaidouou, MellissaMachine5000, darth jennab, and ACGirlof-the-past**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. **

The oocca let us stay a night and get ready.

"So, no parents, no Ilia, nobody bothering us," Link said. Uh oh. I have to think of something quick if he means what I think he means.

"Yes, but we sleep with the thought of a scary dragon attacking the house."

"You are mean."

"I know."

We changed into pajamas, and went to bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The oocca got us to the entrance of the temple.

"Thanks," I said.

We went in, battled a mini boss, and got the clawshot.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After this moment, I am now going to never play games with evil dragons.

After we beat Argorok, another dragon appeared. This one was pure white.

"Master!" It cried and dance around in happiness. "Oh, Mistress Hyllia, you have returned!"

"Yes," I said. "What happened to you?"

"Well, you don't know me," He said, pointing at me. "You are just hosting her. But she does!"

"Oh," I said, greatly relieved. "What is your name?"

"Argorok, the peaceful dragon!" He looked at Link. "Is he bothering you?"

"No!" I said. "No he is not. He is my boyfriend, Link."

"Oh, he has a lot of girlfriends then," Argorok said. "I mean, he is dating more than one girl."

"Can we please get past the whole I-am-hosting-four-different-people thing please," My face was burning.

"Oh, sorry." He perked up. "Did you need this?"

Argorok gave us the final shard of the Mirror of Twilight.

"Thank you for freeing me."

We took the shard.

"I'll come visit," I told Argorok.

We flew down to the ground.

"Can you get us to the Mirror chamber?" Link asked.

"Can I get a break?" I kissed him.


	23. Chapter 23: Short chapter

**Hi people! 5 more chapters and the book is finished! I am sorry this chapter is short, but the next one will be long. **

**purplepanic: **Haha great chapter!

**freemanjas:**i love this story

******darth jennab**: I love the idea.

**Also, thanks to mermaidouou, MellissaMachine5000, ****darklink517**, Dreaming of Death, and ACGirlof-the-past

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. **

Well, I got my break.

Link took me to Telma's bar and got me a drink. We then found a place to stay, and slept.

"So, are you ready?" I ask Link.

"Yes."

"Fly!"

I grab his hand, and flew to the Mirror chamber.

Midna appeared.

"I'll fix the Mirror now." She did some magic and the mirror was, well, fixed.

"Are you ready?" Midna asked us.

"Yes," we said. I grabbed his hand and Link held me close.

We entered the Twilight.

"What do we do now?" Link asked me.

"We go get the Sols fixed." Me and Midna said at the same time.

"Jinx!" I yelled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Sols were fixed.

We went around, slashing shadow beasts. After we hurt them, they turned back into normal Twili.

When we were done, the I told the Twili about my world.

"Fast food, is a very unhealthy thing," I said, after someone asked me what fast food was. "You see, it is full of fat and you just get fat."

I talked until my throat hurt.

_It will be healed by morning. _

_Thank you, Din. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, we went to the Palace of Twilight.

"Ready?" Midna asked us.

We nodded, and pushed open the doors.


	24. Chapter 24: Zant's final stand

**Hi people! 4 more chapters and the book is finished! The boss batel is in this chapter, so I hope you like it!**

**purplepanic: **Ooooh this is getting good can't wait for the next chapter!

**freemanjas:** please update me email i love this story

******darth jennab**: I love the idea.

**Also, thanks to mermaidouou, MellissaMachine5000, ****darklink517**, Dreaming of Death, and ACGirlof-the-past

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. **

Zant sat on his throne.

"Well well," He smiled. "You have made it. You are strong."

"I guess I should tell you why the I am doing this," He smiled. "You see, It is all Midna's fault."

"Not is wasn't!" Midna screamed. "You did this Zant! Not me!"

"You were the favorite!" He spat. "I was the crown prince of the Twili. But, Father favored YOU."

He pointed a crooked finger at Midna. Until that moment, I didn't even know he had fingers.

"He took my crown away and made you his heir. He said that you were better than me, and that you will do great things for the Twili, not me!"

"You..." Midna was shocked. "You heard that conversation?"

"Yes," He laughed. "And it was I that killed him,"

"You..."Midna was looking for a good word to say. "You-"

"Jackass, horrible excuse for a brother, asshole, not even worthy to sweep the floor of the palace?" I offered.

"What she said," Midna said, gesturing to me.

Link chocked back a laugh.

"When you were crowned," He said after he gave me an I-will-kill-you-first stare. "I ran away crying. Then, a god appeared. He said that he will grant me some of his power if I will do one thing for him: Combine shadow and light and make darkness."

"Um, Zant, that is not how it works," I said. "You see, if you combine a very light color and a light-but-still-dark color, you still have a light color. Not a dark color."

"Whatever!" He hollered. "I overthrew Midna! I am the King of the Twili! I am great!"

"And you are not going to succeed," Link stepped forward. "Oh, and if you lay a finger on Michelle, I will cut you into a million pieces."

_I think he saw the look Zant gave you._

_What do you think, Faore? _

I grabbed his hand.

"Guys," Midna whispered." I am going to look for the Fused Shadows. Keep him occupied."

Midna vanished, and Zant lunged.

But instead of trying to kill us, he teleported us to the room where Diababa was fought.

He flew around, trying to kill us.

_Guys, I need the Gale Boomerang. _

_Why?_

_Because that was the weapon I used when we beat Diababa!_

The boomerang appeared in my hands.

"Link! Keep him still!" I yelled.

"Got it!"

I took aim, and threw it. It hit Zant square in the face. He fell, unconscious. Link ran over and started slashing him with the Master Sword until he got up. We did this three more times.

"Arragh!" Zant yelled. He changed the room so that is was the room where we fought Fyrus.

I summoned my bow and arrows. I missed many times.

_Guys! Can you give me helpful tips?_

_Sure. _

White and gold arrows filled my quiver.

_These are light arrows. These are made of pure light, so it will hurt Zant a lot. Also, the arrows never miss their target. _

_Thanks. _

I fired an arrow. Zant teleported, but when he appeared again, the arrow hit him. He fell, and Link, once again, hit him with the sword. We did this three more times, though it went pretty quickly because of my arrows.

Zant then teleported to the room where we fought Morpheel. Link changed into his Zora tunic.

"Link!" I called. "I will keep him busy. Use your clawshot to pull him towards you and then hit him!"

"Got it!" He yelled.

"Hey ugly!" I called. "Stay there!"

Zant fell for it. Link used his clawshot and hit him. We did this until Zant had a cut on his face.

"Ow!" He yelled. He changed the room to where we fought Ook. He started jumping on pillars and firing at us.

"I can't knock him down!" Link said as he dodged one of Zant's attacks.

I got an idea.

I opened up my hand.

"Baseball bat," I yelled.

I medal baseball bat appeared in my hand.

"Keep him occupied!" I called. I ran over to the pillar Zant was on and waked it. He fell off and Link slashed him.

We did this three more times. I wish this one lasted longer because hitting him with the baseball bat was fun.

We were at Snowpeak ruins. Zant grew to immense size.

"Link!" I yelled. "We need to use the ball-and-chain!"

"Got it!"

When Zant came down to smash us, Link used it. He slashed Zant.

We, once again, did this three more times.

Zant then teleported us to Hyrule field.

I got an idea.

"Fly!" I yelled.

I was flying with Zant.

_Din, I need to shoot fire!_

Fire shot out of my hands and at Zant. He collapsed, and teleported us back to the Twilight palace.

"You will never defeat me!" Zant yelled. "I have power from my god!"

Then Midna appeared. She used somehow found the Fused Shadows.

She gathered the power, and fired it at Zant.

"Midna... Foolish Twilight Princess..." Zant spat. "The curse on you cannot be broken... It was placed on you by the magic of my god! The power you held as leader of the Twili will never return! Already he has descended and been reborn in this world... As long as my master, Ganon, survives, he will resurrect me without cease!"

Zant died, and some red light went into me.

_Some of my power has returned. _Din mused.

_Yes. Lets go retrieve the rest. _


	25. Chapter 25: Before Gannon

**Hi people! 3 more chapters and the book is finished!**

**purplepanic: **Wow! Really good chapter and great action!

**freemanjas:** the very beginning of the chapter was funny i even laughed at what the main character had said when she called Zant and ass that was funny

**Guest:** I think i know what link meant

**Also, thanks to mermaidouou, MellissaMachine5000, ****darklink517**, Dreaming of Death, and ACGirlof-the-past

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. **

We ran out of the palace, out the portal, and back to the real world.

"Oh no!" Midna said, finally speaking. "Princess Zelda is in grave danger! We need to save her!"

"Way to state the obvious, Midna," I said, rolling my eyes.

"You know, I still have the Fused Shadows, I can kill you," Midna said.

"You know, I have the power of four different goddesses. Don't mess with me."

She shut up.

_Way to go, Michelle. _

_Thanks Din. When I need fire, I will shout FIRE!_

_GOT IT!_

I got close to Link.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"I'm a little out of breath," He said.

I opened me hand.

"Water."

I gave Link a bottle of water.

"Thanks," He kissed me. "What should we do now?"

"We should go to all the villages, get the people to safety, then go beat that jackass Gannon," I said, making a fish to show my determination.

"Lets start with Ordon," Link said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We arrived at Ordon.

"Michelle!" my parents nearly suffocated me with hugs. "You are safe!"

"Mom, Dad, you guys need to go into hiding."

"Well, lets go!" They grabbed my wrists.

"Wait, I am not coming with you! I am going with Link to help the other villages!"

"What! You can't be with Link!" They turned around.

"Wait, you know we are dating?"

"Yes!" My father stepped forward. "My daughter, will not date a _wrangler_."

Link tensed up.

"He is the best thing that has ever happened to me," I yelled, loosing control of my anger. "Now, get the people in this village and GO INTO HIDING!"

My parents ran away.

"I'm sorry Link," I said. "My parents are assholes. I am so sorry."

Link hugged me and kissed my forehead.

"Don't worry. We are still together, and that is perfect."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We went to every village and sent the villagers into hiding.

"So, all the people are safe," Link said. "We should go to Hyrule and save Zelda."

"Fly!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We arrived at Telma's bar.

"We need to go into the castle."

We left to the secret passage.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We were at the door of the throne room.

"Ready?" Link asked.

"Ready."

We pushed open the door.


	26. Chapter 26: Gannon

**Hi people! 2 more chapters and the book is finished!**

**purplepanic: **Awe great chapter! Link just wants to be the best boyfriend he can be doesn't he! Can't wait for the next update!

**ACGirlof-the-past: **DUN DUN DUN! I know i haven't reviewed in a while, well since one more week of school then summer and the three day weekend well i have a lot of time review to yer story!

**Also, thanks to mermaidouou, MellissaMachine5000, ****darklink517**, Dreaming of Death.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. **

Gannon sat on the throne looking bored. Zelda hung lifeless in the center of the Triforce chandelier.

_Din, we need a plan. _

Din and I rehearsed a plan together.

"Well, well," Gannon said. "The hero, imp, and beauty have come."

Gannon winked at me.

"Did he just hit on my?" I asked Link. "Because if he did, I am going to kick him in the soft spot and make him sing soprano for a week."

"Don't mind Michelle," Link said quickly. He looked at me, as if to say 'don't say anymore. If you say another thing, I am going to die laughing.'

"Well, why I don't I tell you my plan," Gannon smirked. "You see, all I wanted was to rule the world. I decided to start with Hyrule. My helper, Zant, took care of that for me. I gave him power. But, I see that you have bested him. Whatever!"

We jumped.

"I am stronger than anyone! I will rule the world. I was gifted with power! Din would be proud of me."

"No she wouldn't," I stepped foreword.

"Yes she would! Like you are her!" Gannon started to advance towards me.

"I am Din!" I pressed my finger to Din's mark on my left hand. "I, Michelle Goldberg, am hosting Din, goddess of power and fire!"

Something started to come out of me. My hair turned to fire, also my arms had flame linings. My shirt and pants turned into a dress of flame, and so far, the plan was working. Din was showing her form.

"Gannon!" Din spoke from my lips. "You are a fool and a traitor!"

"My mistress," Gannon fell to his knees. "You gave me the Triforce of Power. Surly, I used it right."

"Fool!" Din shouted. Gannon cringed. "I did not grant you that power. I gave it to you for a price. I spare your life, you do something great! You failed me! You killed the Sage of water! You-"

Now keep in mind, as Din is yelling at Gannon, I am still in my body. I can actually see the other goddesses, and I see what Din is seeing. So, this is what it's like to be in another person's body.

Then, Gannon smacked Din, but I felt the pain. We fell to the ground, and I morphed back into my body.

"You will not win, Link," Gannon hissed, turning his head towards him. "I will kill and take everything and everyone you love for myself. Starting, with the girl! Now! Let me give you a challenge!"

Gannon rose. He dissolved into many pieces, and went into Zelda.

Zelda turned into Phantom Zelda, and a battle began.

She lunged at Link, who fell backwards to avoid her sword. He slashed her arm, and blood spilled from the cut.

"I can't hit her without hurting her!" Link yelled. He dodged another slash.

_Din, I need a little help._

_Cool. Maybe I can activate a spell that makes sure that you don't hurt Zelda._

_Thanks. _

"Link!" I shouted. "Keep her occupied!"

I started following Din's instructions. Red wires shot from my hands and started wrapping themselves around Zelda.

"Can I slash her now?" Link asked. "She is killing me!"

"A few more minutes!"

The wires started to get thicker. They covered Zelda from head to toe. Finally, they glowed bright and disappeared.

"Link! You can hit her now!" I took out my arrows and started shooting.

Link started slashing Zelda. Within moments, Gannon left her body.

Midna transferred Zelda's soul back into her body, and used the Fused Shadows to give herself life.

Then, Gannon came out of nowhere, grabbed the Fused Shadow, and ran out of the building.

We started to run after him.

"Wait!" Zelda shouted. We turned around to look at her.

She stood up. "I want to help."

Before Link could say something like it-is-too-dangerous-and-you-will-get-hurt, I gave her the bow and arrows.

"You can ride on Epona with Link," I said. "I will fly overhead. Just don't get any ideas. He is my boyfriend."

"Got it," Zelda said. "Though, I am twenty years old. I am not going to hit on seventeen year olds."

"Good." We ran out of the building. Zelda and Link got on Epona, Midna went into Link's shadow, and my feet left the ground. We started to go after Gannon.


	27. Chapter 27: Gannon's mistake

**Hi people! 1 more chapter and the book is finished!**

**purplepanic: **Ooooh exciting! Good chapter

**Also, thanks to mermaidouou, MellissaMachine5000, ****darklink517**, Dreaming of Death.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. **

"Faster Epona, faster!" Link yelled.

Zelda was shooting arrows at top speed. I have to admit, she is a good shot, with or without the arrows that find their target immediately.

Gannon's horse started to lose speed. I started to shoot fire.

Gannon fell off his horse.

Link got off Epona. I floated down towards him, then landed on the ground with a thud.

"Ow," I moaned.

Gannon was standing in front of us, his eyes flashing like thunderclouds.

"This fight is between you and me Gannon," Link hissed. I have never seen him so angry. Maybe it was because of Gannon hitting on me.

"No Link," I finally got up. "I will always fight next to you."

He hugged me close.

"So be it," Gannon said, interrupting the moment. He created a yellow force field around us, a long, black sword, and the battle began.

_He dared to use my magic for evil purposes_

_Hush up Din. Lets beat the shit out of him. _

Din made me a sword. The hilt was red rubies and the blade was fire.

I started to fight alongside Link. I wasn't very good with the sword, but Gannon still had to dodge the flames.

This started to go on for a while. Then, Gannon somehow nocked Link's sword on the ground, and threw some silvery rope around him. He couldn't get up.

I tried to run towards him, but Gannon ran towards me. He somehow got _my_ sword from my hand and got some of that rope around my neck.

I tried to fly up and shoot fire at him, but I somehow couldn't.

"Magic proof," Gannon smirked. "However, I didn't know it worked on Goddesses."

Gannon grabbed my neck and lifted me into the air. I struggled against it, trying to kick him in the shins. Link was trying hard to get up, his eyes wide with fear.

"I was thinking about keeping you as a trophy," Gannon smirked, lost in thought. "But now, I realize you are too dangerous to be kept alive."

He picked up his sword.

"Stop it!" Link yelled, struggling with the rope harder than ever. "Leave her alone!"

Gannon laughed, then raised the sword.

"Wait!" I said. I had an idea. It was a long shot, but it might work

"What," Gannon said, his smile returning. "Are you going to behave?"

"No!" I said looking as scared as Link. What _was_ he going to _do with me_ if I _did_ behave? "If you kill me, it will make ARGOROK VERY ANGRY!"

"Such a shame," Gannon said putting his face closer to mine. "You are so beautiful."

Link started begging, something like I-will-do-anything-as-long-as-you-let-her-live.

"Maybe," Gannon smiled. "After I kill you, I can place your body in a magic crystal, so your body will never rot."

"Or," His face got closer. I swear, if he even tries to kiss me, I was going to beat the shit out of this asshole. "You can behave, and you and your boyfriend can live."

He got closer, and I spit in his face. Okay, that was really gross, but I was going to do anything so he wouldn't kiss me.

"So the first choice it is," He growled. He raised his sword. "Say bye to your boyfriend."

But before he could bring the sword down, we were lifted several feet into the air.

"What," Argorok hissed. "Are you doing to my mistress?"

Out of shock, Gannon dropped me. I landed in Argorok other claw. Then he gently placed me on the ground. I cut the rope from my neck and went to cut Link free.

Link immediately hugged me, then went to get his sword.

I shot fire at Gannon's weak spot, and he fell down, dead. Argorok then went back to the sky.

More red light came into me, and the top part of the Triforce on my hand glowed.

_My power has returned. As thanks, I gave you the Triforce of Power._

_Thank you Din, Thank you._

"Wait," Link said, looking alarmed. "Where is Midna?"

I saw a black lump on a hill.

"MIDNA!" We yelled and ran towards her.

She stood up. This time, she was free of her curse. She had a pretty headdress. Her face was artfully crafted, and with her cape, she was okay standing in the light.

We gawked at her.

"What!" She stared at us. "Say something! Am I so beautiful that you two have no words left?"

We laughed.


	28. Chapter 28: The end, almost

**Hi people! LAST CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. **

After some hellos, hugs, and calming Zelda and Epona down, we went to the Mirror Chamber.

Midna stood in front of the Mirror.

"I guess this is goodbye," Midna said sadly.

"It is never goodbye," Zelda said. "As long as the mirror is around, we can see you again."

"Princess spoke truly: as long as that mirror's around, we could meet again... Link...Michelle...I...See you later..." Midna said sadly.

I suddenly remembered the ending of Twilight Princess.

"No Midna!" I yelled.

"What?"

"You are going to destroy the mirror, correct?"

"Yes," Midna said.

"What if something bad happens in your kingdom again? You will have no one to help you," I said quickly.

Midna's eyes went wide.

"Your right," She said. "I will just return to my kingdom. Then we can see each other anytime we like. Bye!"

She went into the portal, and left us.

"So, what do we do now?" Link asked me.

"We will go back to Ordon."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"People of Ordon! I present to you the Heroes of Hyrule: Link and Michelle!"

People clapped and cheered.

"Michelle!"

Alex threw herself into my arms.

"Michelle!"

Jane was here, cheering me on.

There was also a small crowd around Link, who, I have to say, was really happy.

"People!" He shouted.

A hush fell over the crowd.

"Me and Michelle are dating!" He said. To prove his point, he kissed me on the lips.

I heard my mom and dad cry and Ilia slam her door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A loud knocking woke me up in the morning.

I was still staying at Link's house. He has been sleeping next to me, just in case I am kidnapped by Gannon's spirit, or at least that was his reason.

We opened the door.

The stupid postman was here.

"Here is a letter from Princess Zelda," He said. He gave it to us, and left.

"I wonder what it says?" Link put his arm around me.

I opened the envelope.

Dear Michelle and Link,

Hello. I am writing to you for a special occasion.

It is a celebration for your bravery, in which I will be handing out your reward.

Please be there for it. The celebration starts tomorrow and ends two days later

From,

Princess Zelda

"We should get going," I said. I got changed. I was wearing a deep blue dress that Nayru made for me.

"Yeah," He said. "Maybe we should move there."

"Good idea."

We were about to leave when Jane stopped us.

"Are you going to Hyrule?" She asked us.

"Yeah," I said. "We are moving there."

"Oh," She said sadly. "I've always wanted to live in Hyrule."

"You know what," I said. "You can be my room mate until you get your own place there."

"Oh, thanks," She said happily.

"WAIT!" we heard someone yell. We turned around.

Ilia was there, followed by my parents, and Alex.

"You can't leave," My parents said. "We are trying to find you a proper boyfriend. We have some candidates, and you need to pick the best one."

"FOR THE LAST TIME!" I yelled. "THE ONLY MAN I WOULD EVER LOVE IS LINK!"

They ran away.

"Michelle," Alex said.

"Yes?" My gaze softened. If it wasn't for her, I would feel like I had no family, since she was the only one who cared about what I liked.

"Are you abandoning me?" Her big blue eyes were wide with fear and they sparkled with the tears.

"Oh Alex," I hugged her. "I am not abandoning you. I will visit you, and you can visit my place in Hyrule anytime you like."

"Okay," She sniffed. "I am going to miss you though."

She gave me one last hug, and left to see Colin.

"Link," Ilia said. "You really don't love Michelle like that."

"Yes, I do," He said.

"No, you don't. She is from another world. For all you know, she could have cast some spell on you that will make you love her."

"Talk about her like that again, and I will hurt you myself," Link growled.

She ran away.

"Lets go," Jane said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"People of Hyrule! Our heroes are here!"

We were walking down an aisle. Jane stood in the front row, cheering with the crowd.

"As thanks for saving this land, you two can have anything you want," Zelda said.

I stepped forward.

"Princess Zelda," I started. "In my world, we have something called 'smoothies.' I wish to open a smoothie bar and have a place to live in Hyrule."

"So be it," Zelda said. "Link, what is it that you desire?"

"I just wish to have a place to live in Hryule and work as a knight of Hyrule," Link said solemnly.

"I can give you a place to stay, Link, but you are not going to be a knight. You are going to be one of Hryule's greatest warriors." She smiled.

"Along with Michelle," She added quickly.

We laughed

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx One month later... xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alight, who ordered the "Tropical Smoothie?"

My smoothie bar was crowded with people.

"I did," Uli smiled.

"That will be 5 rupees," I smiled. "When is your baby due?"

"In a few weeks," She handed me the rupees and I gave her the smoothie.

"Well, have a good day!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can't believe you did this for us."

I have taken a break off from work. Jane took us to a certain spot in Hyrule field and made a picnic for us. By us, I mean Link, Jane, and I.

"Link, don't you like it?" I asked him. "Link?"

"Did you see that?" Link said, pointing at nothing.

"What?"

"I saw it too!" Jane yelled.

I looked around. This time, I saw a bunch on black diamonds appear and fade as quickly as they came.

"I know where those diamonds are from," I look at Jane.

TO BE CONTINUED!

**Hi people! I would like to thank all my readers, people who have commented, and people who have favorited my story. I am not going to start the second book until I have finished The Adult Timeline: Hero of Winds. But, thank you so much for reading.**

**Love,**

**TheZeldaQueen**


End file.
